unbreakable
by emryses
Summary: as flora carrow will soon find out, blaise and theo are unbreakable. / for the qlfc, season seven round six.


**Unbreakable**

**Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 6 for Puddlemere United.**

**Chaser 3 Task: Infidelity/False Infidelity - write about an accusation of unfaithfulness in a relationship and the aftermath of this (can be a false accusation, which is what I did.) A note that I featured the Carrow sisters in this, mentioned in the hp wikia.**

**Prompts: (color) mustard (word) starlight (character) Theodore Nott**

**Word Count Without A/N's: 2,277**

**Thank you to loves Emmy (ginnys01) and June (JBrocks917) for beta-ing!**

* * *

Blaise Zabini was desired by many girls in the halls of Hogwarts, and that fact couldn't be denied. So when it went around the school that he was now dating Theodore Nott, who was _also _desired by many girls in the school, it wasn't very pretty.

This held especially true for both Flora and Hestia Carrow, who had crushes on Blaise and Theo respectively. They sat together in armchairs in the Slytherin common room, glaring at the offending couple, who were snogging.

"We have to break them up," Flora stated. "We deserve happiness, Hestia, and if we can't have them, then nobody can."

"What should we do?" asked Hestia, looking at her sister. Flora was always the one to lead and make plans when it came to the two of them. "How are we going to break them up? They're so _close_ with each other."

"Then we'll make sure they hate each other," said Flora, her eyes fixated on Blaise and narrowed at Theo.

"How?" asked Hestia.

"Well, it'll involve you, of course," said Flora, as if that were obvious. "You're one of the nicest girls in Slytherin. Nobody will suspect you."

"Does this plan involve physically hurting anyone?" asked Hestia, sucking in a breath. That was definitely something that she wanted no part in.

"Emotionally," said Flora, as if that was no big deal. "But not physically. I need you at some point to go talk to Theodore and tell him that you want to talk to him alone. I need you to start crying and tell him that you and I got into a huge fight."

"...That's all?" asked Hestia, expecting her sister to lay on some other evil aspect to it.

"That's all I need you for, sister," Flora confirmed. "_I'll_ take care of the dirty stuff."

Hestia took a breath. Unlike Flora, she felt somewhat bad about this, but she also wanted to be with her childhood crush, so she tossed aside that small part of her conscience.

* * *

"...Are you sure it was a good idea to go public?" asked Theo, after separating from his lover during a snog session. Blaise and Theo, who'd been dating in secret for two years now, had decided that now or never was a good idea to reveal themselves due to the impending war and future situations, especially since there was already a Slytherin lesbian couple a year above them out.

Clearly, they were wrong. Apparently they were supposed to be more '_pureblood'_ than this, and girls felt personally offended for some reason. The Carrow Sisters were examples. Hestia and he were slight acquaintances, but Flora had always scared him.

"You know what'll happen in a month's time, love," Blaise replied, his face pained.

Theo's face paled. He knew _very well _what was happening in a month's time. Due to his father, he'd be forced to take the Dark Mark against his will. Neither he nor Blaise ever openly talked about it —it was best not to.

Theo took an uncomfortable breath, and so did Blaise. "I shouldn't have brought it up," said Blaise softly. "I know you'll be nothing like... _actual_ Death Eaters. You're the nicest person I know."

"Do you think we'll get to see each other after the war?" It was a simple question, but it spoke volumes, as it was a very real possibility that they would _not._

"Of course we will," said Blaise firmly, as if the other option was something that was completely out of the question. "Nothing will ever separate us, Theo. Know that."

Theo so desperately wanted to believe that. "I love you," he said, and he wanted to say that over, and over, and over again.

"I love you more," whispered Blaise, as he leaned over to lock lips with Theo.

* * *

Later that evening, in the common room, Theo noticed that there was something particularly off about the two Carrow sisters, who always seemed to stick together like two peas in a pod. Hestia looked like she was crying, and Flora was glaring at her. Flora got up all of a sudden, storming out of the common room.

Hestia continued crying, and Theo was slightly taken by surprise when the girl approached him. "Theo?" she sniffled, glancing nervously throughout the crowded Slytherin common room. "Could I talk to you alone? It's just that you've always seemed so nice, and I don't know who else to turn to. Flora's my sister and my only friend...I've never gotten in a fight with her before."

While they weren't that close, Theo felt inclined to help her.

Theo nodded. "Yeah, sure. We'll go somewhere quieter," he assured. "I'll be right back," he added to Blaise, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek.

They noticed that the halls outside the common rooms still had a couple people coming back from dinner. "Do you know if there's somewhere we can be completely alone?" she whispered, timidly. "You know Flora. I don't want people thinking that I'm talking badly about her to other people, or worse, _her finding out."_

"I know a place," said Theo, his voice even. "The Astronomy tower. It's usually deserted at this time, and it's where Blaise and I go to —"

Hestia chuckled, shaking her head. "I don't want to hear about what you guys do up there."

"Point taken," he replied, before the two of them walked past the loitering groups of students in order to go up to the Astronomy Tower. As they walked up, Theo could've sworn he heard footsteps behind them. He turned around, but nobody was there.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Hestia, frowning. "Do you think someone's following us?"

Hestia frowned. "I didn't hear anything. It's probably just a bird or something," she assured him.

After looking around some more, he decided to keep going. They finally got to the top. It was a nice evening, he realized. The sun had gone down to its home and the beautiful starlight had come to play, but little did he know that this evening was going to be anything but nice.

Hestia sighed, and Theo brought his attention back to her. "It's just that...my sister's so over controlling. When I was little, I sort of liked it, to be honest. But as I get older, the more it's getting on my nerves."

"You need to escape from her," he said, his voice a whisper. "Just try and distance yourself from her, and —"

Theo suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. He noticed something that looked like a mustard sort of color on Hestia's face. "There's something on your face," he pointed out.

"What?" asked Hestia, "Really?" She pulled out her compact mirror, frowning.

"I'll get it," he offered. He moved closer, but Hestia stumbled as he did. He gently grabbed her waist so she didn't fall off the edge, and got close enough to wipe the mustard off the edge of her mouth.

"I don't think I saw anything, but thank you," she said. "I'm not surprised if Flora let me walk around with that. I think you're right. I should distance myself from her."

Theo nodded. "And know that I'm always here if you need to talk about anything."

Hestia sniffled a bit. "Thank you for being there."

"It's not a problem at all," said Theo, as the pair gazed at the starry sky for a moment before deciding to go back to the common room for the night.

* * *

"Oi, Zabini!"

Blaise looked up from his Charms homework, annoyed to be interrupted. Well, he didn't mind being interrupted by Theo, but he could tell that this wasn't him. He didn't know about anyone else, but he was certainly going to be doing well on the test tomorrow.

He looked up to see Tracey Davis. "This will only take a moment, but I just wanted to show you these. See, I was trying to go with my boyfriend to the Astronomy tower and thought you deserved to know what was going on, so I took pictures."

Suddenly, Blaise was being shown a set of pictures in the starlight at the top of the Astronomy tower. Theo had his arms around Hestia Carrow's waist, and he was getting _alarmingly close _to the girl, and it literally looked like they were going to snog.

"These can't be real," Blaise said, disbelief sketching through his voice. "Theo would never cheat."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," sighed Davis, "That's why I got the pictures. The pictures don't lie."

With that, she left, and Blaise was deep in thought.

As soon as she left, Theo took the seat she was just in. "How's the studying going?" he asked, a smile on his face.

Blaise hesitated, sucking in a breath. His hands fiddled on the pictures that were just given to him. "Fine," he finally said evenly.

Theo furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

Blaise sighed deeply, pulling out the pictures of Theo and Hestia. "Someone gave these to me," he said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Did you _cheat _on me with _Hestia Carrow?"_

Theo looked at the pictures, his blue eyes widening in horror. There was him and Hestia, in the starlight. Whoever took these pictures warped the situation to make him catching Hestia from her fall and getting the mustard off her face looked like he was about to snog her, and this was definitely a set up. He _had _to convince Blaise.

"_Nothing _happened. She was stumbling, about to fall, and there was something on her face — you have to believe me, you _know _that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you in any way."

Blaise looked at the pictures, and then back at his boyfriend. "I don't know what to think," he finally said. "I'll see you in the common room." He got up and left before Theo could do anything to stop him.

Theo sighed, and looked over to the other side of the library to see the Carrow sisters. Hestia was looking down at a book, and Flora had an arm around her. She turned over to Theo, a smug look on her face.

_Why is he not surprised?_ He wasn't sure how innocent Hestia was in the scheme, but it had Flora's hands all over it. He had to expose her.

He was _going_ to expose her.

* * *

"It was all the work of stealth and extremely strong Confundus Charms, sister." Flora smirked as she and Hestia studied in the library together. "I Confunded Theodore to make him think you had something on your face. Then, I Confunded _you_ so you'd stumble for no reason, and he'd be forced to catch you. I paid Davis twenty galleons to show Blaise the pictures I took, because I know he'd be suspicious if it were me."

"Theo looks _miserable,"_ sighed Hestia, looking over at where Blaise had just left Theo. "There's already talk of me being a slag."

Flora rolled her eyes. "_Please _don't go all nice on me yet again. We did the right thing, and the rumors will die down eventually. If we can't have them, then nobody can."

Hestia wasn't even sure if it was even worth it, to be honest, if it meant this much pain. Her sister didn't seem to care, though.

"What did you _do_, Carrow?" a voice demanded. The two sisters looked up to see a livid Theo. He looked furious, but seemed to be aiming his ire toward Flora specifically.

"I didn't do anything until _you _approached me all angry," sniffed Flora, her head held high. "It's not _my _fault you got yourself caught that way."

"I _know _that you didn't like the idea of Blaise and I dating, and I _know _that I just saw you with a really annoying smirk on your face," he hissed at her.

Flora held her ground, but Hestia immediately looked down.

"Hestia? You _know _nothing happened that night," Theo persisted. "_But, _you do remember what I said last night?" he questioned, "about the distancing?"

"There were Confundus Charms involved against you," said Hestia quickly, causing Flora to look absolutely furious.

"I don't know what she's talking about," lied Flora, but her face, which was paling quickly, gave her away.

"I think you do," said Theo, his voice deadly. "You _couldn't bear_ the fact that Blaise and I were together because of your silly childhood crush on him, so you forced your sister to go along with a plan to break us up and make him think that I was cheating on him."

"You'll _pay _for this, I swear," said Flora, not even trying to cover it up anymore. "Both of you."

Hestia stood up, "Now that we're of age, it's about time somebody stood up to you, anyways." She left a confused and livid sister behind as she left the library.

* * *

"This was a setup, wasn't it?" Blaise immediately asked, as Theo entered the common room. "I've been thinking about the pictures, and honestly there's just no way I think this is true. You'd never do this. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Theo smiled as he took a seat next to him on the couch, "Don't worry about it. It was all the work of Flora Carrow, by the way. Hestia stood up to her, I was seriously shocked."

"Can I make it up to you?" asked Blaise, scooting closer to his boyfriend. "I can't help feeling awful for letting the likes of her get anywhere between us. If a war can't separate us, then _she _definitely can't."

"Of course she can't, we're unbreakable," Theo smirked, as their lips locked.

* * *

**A/N: I never thought I'd say this, but I'm back in the QLFC, so I'm actually writing again! Who would've thought? As usual, it is a Theoblaise, because that is all I seem to know how to write. It was never said that I was actually writing **_**well **_**again, though, so apologies to whichever judge gets this. I hope it's bearable.**

**Please R&R :)**

**-Ana**


End file.
